forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ironmaster
| capital = | area = Frozenfar, Northwest Faerûn | size = Small city | ruler1 = Strogue Sstar | ruleryear1 = 1366 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = Clanmaster | government = Clan | languages = | races = | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 9,200 | popyear1 = 1366 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = Iron | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Ironmaster was an isolated towered city built into the rocky walls of a valley in the Frozenfar. Ironmaster was inhabited by mountain dwarves. Heraldry The coat of arms for Ironmaster was a red anvil on a diamond-shaped field of gray. Description Many storage chambers and passages were carved into the permanent ice, blending the city into the earth. Geography The steep cliffs of the Cold Run, running northeast from Icefang Point and west of Fireshear, were broken by Ironmaster Vale. The city of Ironmaster filled the valley and surrounding ice. Ironmaster sat along the Shaengarne River where it flowed from Icewind Dale into the Sea of Moving Ice. The crafty dwarves used a tunnel and viaduct system to siphon water from the river. Spill basins and other diversions were used to ensure spring runoff did not flood the neighboring city. Inhabitants Ironmaster housed 9,000 dwarves in 1370 DR. The dwarves were somewhat reclusive, barring all non-dwarves from entering the city. One of the families that called the city home was Clan Brighthelm. Defense came in the form of 3,000 armed and armored dwarven warriors. The warriors were sent on patrols both above and below ground to keep them trained. Trade Food was provided from several sources including deep caverns for mushrooms and hunting and fishing along the Shaengarne. The dwarves traded for anything else that they needed. Plentiful iron deposits found deep beneath the city were accessed by mine-shafts. The dwarves fashioned all kinds of items from the iron after refining it. Trade between Fireshear and Hundelstone was common. The dwarves of Ironmaster were constantly given raw adamantine by the natives of Tuern, and in return gave them back finished works of adamantine. However, the dwarves of Ironmaster took advantage of the ignorance of the Northlanders by setting aside much of the adamantine for themselves. As such, a steady stream of arms and armor was used in the dwarves' battle against the duergar, although the dwarves kept their trade in adamantine a secret. Relationships The dwarves outlined their valley with large menhir-like stone markers, attacking any non-dwarves found within the markers. Even if ignorant travelers were spared, the dwarves usually confiscated all weapons, armor, and other valuables. These travelers were blindfolded and guided out of the dwarven territory by ship or through the tunnels to Hundelstone, or simply abandoned in unfamiliar terrain. Appendix References Connections Category:Small cities Category:Exports iron Category:Settlements Category:Dwarven locations Category:Locations on the Shaengarne River Category:Locations on the Iron Trail Category:Locations in the Ironmaster Vale Category:Locations in the Cold Run Category:Locations in the Frozenfar Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations